


Transfers and Conflicting Opinions

by Masquerade_Dancer



Series: Rare Pair Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AJ!Hinata, Agender!Hinata, Angst, AobaJohsai!Hinata, Aromantic!Kyoutani, Asexual!Kyoutani, Bigender!Hinata, Kinda headcannons heavy, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Seijou!Hinata, Underlying themes of depression and cutting, abuse mentions from chapter seven onwards, arm wrestling occurs, because holy shit, dont except all chapters to be as long as the first, expect sadness, gay volleyball nerds ahoy, genderfluid!oikawa, hope you don't mind that, i adopted this fic, like evetually, platonic IwaHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Hinata's mum got a job offer that has higher pay, they move, the closest school is Aoba Johsai.</p>
<p>Adopted from yaoi_yaoieverywhere they have other neat ideas up for adoption to if you want to check 'em out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transferring to Aoba Johsai

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha holy fuck no chapter is ever going to be as long as this one. Typing on my phone is hell.

The first time Hinata found out about his mother getting a promotion in work he was ecstatic then he found out that meant transferring to Aoba Johsai. The second time he was reminded of this he felt a numbness spread throughout his body as he headed upstairs to start packing since the promotion included having to move neighbourhoods. The third and final time Hinata had no other choice but to accept his transfer considering he was slowing entering the courtyard neither a visitor or a stranger, this time he was a student just like the rest of them.

Shaking his head lightly, Hinata forcefully pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. Even if he was upset about the transfer there wasn't anything he could change, never mind no way his old teammates from Karasuno would accept him back after all he was transferring to the place that made them drop out of the tournament. Frowning at the dark direction his thoughts had tumbled down Hinata once again stubbornly pushed them away, trying to squish the feeling of hurt that sprung up at the idea of them hating him when they could have all been friends, especially how close he was to befriending Kageyama before his mothers sudden announcement.

As he entered the school building, stopping to swap his outdoor shoes with inside ones, he failed to stop his mind trailing to the matter of volleyball once again. Sighing quietly Hinata stood up while wondering when the Grand King would start hounding him to join the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Team, it wasn't that he didn't want to join after all the feeling of having a team to rely on was exhilarating but would that not be an even larger betrayal to Karasuno? He certainly didn't _want_ to give them a reason to hate them if his sudden departure from the school hadn't already.

If Hinata was asked to join he would politely decline, he decided, as he started trekking down the hallway to the front office for his schedule. Perhaps if Oikawa didn't make his instincts scream at him to be wary and he hadn't gone to Karasuno in the first place then he might, _might_ have tried making an arrangement with his mother for Natsu to have a babysitter so he wouldn't have to pick her up everyday.

Giving the nice secretary a thankful smile, which was returned with a soft good luck, he exited and quickly made his way towards his classroom immensely grateful that the secretary gave him a map to navigate with. Knocking on the classroom door he entered after hearing his new teacher announce to the class that the transfer student was here and for him to come in, smile plastered on his face walked in only for it to nearly slip of upon spotting Turnip Head and the other first year in the volleyball team in his class.

"Hello! My name's Hinata Shouyou, I moved here because of my mother's job, please treat me well!" Hinata cheered loudly, smile brightening at the thought of making some friends here even if he couldn't have volleyball.

"You may sit down behind Kunimi Akira," his teacher pointed to the first year whose name he hadn't remembered by that he remembered turnip heads either, "and everyone else please remain quiet as I will be gone for the next five minutes. I will be back soon though so don't think you can get away with destroying the classroom." As soon as Hinata was out of their way and they had finished speaking the teacher started shuffling out, muttering something quietly about a copier and it being broken.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the whispers and giggling surrounding his form as he sat down he ignored the glances from a few neighbouring girls to focus on the two volleyball players. Glancing across the room quickly Hinata concluded that Turnip Head would not be a problem dying class time but a possible interference upon lunch break he did however brace himself for Kunimi bothering him about volleyball, ignoring the other first years intense stare he rummaged through his bag for a pencil and a notebook.

"Why are you here?" His question made Hinata look at him a bit strangely considering he just told the class why.

"My mum had to move us here for our job, weren't you listening?"

"Not that I meant why haven't you joined the volleyball club yet?" Kunimi corrected himself continuing upon spotting Hinata's displeased expression, "You do know the coaches will try to recruit you once they find out your here right? Besides you could have entered with a volleyball scholarship considering how hard the entrance test is, plus I've heard rumours about them making the transfer test harder."

"I don't want to be rude when saying this but I would rather _not_ play volleyball with your team." As Kunimi raised his eyebrows seemingly amused at his attempt to be polite Hinata rushed to rushed explain himself, "It's not because you aren't strong! But Karasuno was my first real team you know? So it would kinda be a betrayal to play for this school and besides Kageyama was the only reason I was useful at all. So considering you all seem to hate him you probably don't like me by association... Plus this school have plenty of much more talented players then me that have joined." Hinata sighed softly before continuing, "I'm just another first year, it's fine I'm used to practicing by myself."

"I suppose if that's your opinion I have no right to complain." Kunimi started turning back to the front, pausing halfway to glance at him quickly. "Also it's likely Oikawa will try recruiting you as well when he finds out your here, he was interested in watching you play during matches." When he finished warning Hinata, Kunimi turned to the front right as the teacher re-entered the class, her arms filled with a wobbling stack of paper under her chin stopping Hinata's attempt to ask Kunimi anything.

"Settle down, you had your time to gossip already. Today we'll be learning about the Sengoku Era..."

* * *

When lunch break came Hinata resisted the urge to pout, finding out that most people attending Aoba Johsai were astoundingly tall- hardly any girls were his height or shorter, in fact his neck was starting to hurt as he continued craning it back so he could look at people's faces when they stopped by to great the new kid. His nerves were in no way settled by this fact. He could hear a few girls murmuring about him, probably recognising him from the tournament, but he could care less as to what they were actually saying.

Hinata normally would want to know why people are talking about him but he was much more concerned about the fact someone had informed Oikawa of his presence (which he decided was Turnip Heads fault, just because he could, fully aware it was more likely the school's rumour mill at work.) flinching at the sudden horde surrounding the doorway. Several girls started screeching about how he had come to visit them which prompted him to practically inhale his lunch before leaping out the window, giving a relieved sigh to have avoided Oikawa's predatory gaze even if only for a little while.

Hinata felt a pang of guilt listening to the worried gasps coming from his classmates considering they were situated on the second floor. However he landed in an excellent roll, spring g to his feet before bolting away to find the vending machine he had overheard the gossiping girls two desks away talk about. Hinata was slightly disappointed about being unable to savour his mothers delicious cooking but it was much better than being caught by Oikawa in his opinion. For some reason he felt an immense sense of relief wash through him as he decided against looking back, brushing the dirt of his arms and shirt. Had he looked back and seen the maniac gaze on Oikawa's face he may have been paralysed with fear.

Looking up from his arms his mind nearly shut down when he spotted Iwaizumi standing just a few feet in front of him, the resident Vice Captain who didn't know he was on campus. (Oikawa being himself had gotten much to excited thus forgetting to inform his lovely Iwa-chan, who was given the task of getting them drinks.) Only just managing to stop from crashing into him he took a step back, apologies falling from his lips as he looked up to see who it was he nearly knocked over, blinking several times as he realised he had seen him before. Iwaizumi looked at Hinata, eyebrows drawn together as his usual scowl made a reappearance thinning his lips.

"Hinata?"

"Ah! Yes. Your name is... Iwaizumi-san?"

"Correct." Silence filled the space around them for a few minutes before Hinata snapped out of it remembering what he was looking for. Straightening up he spotted his goal right behind Iwaizumi's back.

"I was going to-" Hinata paused to gesture at the vending machine, smile becoming less awkward when Iwaizumi stepped away to let him through to it. "I finished my lunch, then Oikawa showed up suddenly so-"

"Excuse me." Iwaizumi murmured softly, gaze still fixated on Hinata as he took another step back for him to get past. "Your the new transfer student?"

"Mmhm. Kunimi and Turnip Head are in my class." Noticing Iwaizumi's gaze Hinata added, "but I'm not really interested in joining your team! Kunimi already knows that. Though how did Oikawa know I was here so soon, considering you didn't know..."

"By Turnip Head I assume you mean Kindachi?" Seeing Hinata's confused look Iwazumi just sighed. "It must be. As for Oikawa just ignore him, he can be a real pest when he wants to." This earned him a look of surprise and slight confusion from Hinata.

"I.. I thought Oikawa was your friend, is he not?"

"Yeah, doesn't make him any less of a pest when the subjects volleyball. Did he talk to you before you escaped?"

"No, I went out the window before he could."

"…Isn’t your classroom on the second floor?"

"Yes, why?"

"…Please refrain from doing that again."

"No promises! I’m fine anyway, no worries. That’s what my gymnastic lessons were for!"

"Were you really that desperate to get away from him?" The question caused Hinata to fidget anxiously, giving the older male a quick glance before choosing his drink.

"Kind of? I just... I dunno, he has this intimidating aura of... Something. Perhaps he doesn't like me?" Retrieving his beverage, Hinata turned away from the other male unaware of Iwazumi's thoughts about how scary _he_ could get. "He has no reason to talk to me anyway. I'm not playing volleyball anymore, beside I wasn't that great in the first place and he seems pretty busy."

"If flirting with girls is busy," Iwaizumi grumbled obviously irritated, "besides we all think you're a decent player. Did you ever see yourself play? Karasuno doesn't record it's own matches does it? Not that your perfect but as a fellow wing spiker-"

"I respect your opinion and your gwahs," Iwazumi opened his mouth at that but Hinata continued on, "but I would rather not join. There is a possibility of facing Karasuno... To be honest I wouldn't be able to play against at them. They were the first team I had and anyway I have to pick up Natsu after school for mum." Crushing the bottle, he threw it in the bin as he nodded to Iwaizumi. "Oikawa's probably gone and I need to memorise how to get back to here without jumping out the window. Bye I hope you have a nice practice after school Iwaizumi-san."

With that, Hinata was off, disappearing around a corner and muttering directions under his breath. Iwaizumi's gaze followed him as he left, processing the information he had been given slowly before coming to the conclusion it would be a waste for Hinata to stop playing volleyball with a proper team. Even more so if Karasuno had been his first real team. The younger male practically oozed potential and stubbornness, much like their own setter. Not in a genius sense like Kageyama does, but of dedication. It really was no wonder his idiotic friend sought the fireball out whenever possible after all they are very similar. But, to think he’d jump out a second story window to get away from Oikawa…

"Ehhhh? Shou-chan considers me scary yet he still talks to Iwa-chan? But your eyebrows are so scary plus your face gets pretty-hrgh! Owie..." Oikawa pouted while holding the back of his head as Iwaizumi flexed his hand.

"Shut up idiot. He can obviously tell you plan on forcing him to join when he clearly doesn't want to. And my eyebrows are what?"

"Um, nothing Iwa-chan! But still he should join! Im sure Shou-chan would appreciate some real experience with a better setter than Tobio-chan."

"Bragging about yourself again…"

"It's not bragging if it's true Iwa-chan~! But why wouldn't he join when he loves volleyball as much as he does?"

"Shouldn't you know why if you were listening our conversation TrashyKawa. Karasuno and a sibling named Natsu who he has to pick up after school. They mustn't be old enough to walk home alone..or just not old enough until they've memorised the new route home."

"Iwa-chan he doesn't have to play Karasuno after all we have enough members to switch him out during that match. Buuut his sibling might be a slight problem... Hmm I got it! I'll walk home with him and find out~!

"Oikawa, if you skip another practice, Coach will kill you and I will help him.”

"So mean Iwa-chan~," Oikawa pouted, "besides couch won't mind when he finds out its to improve our team~"

"Just let him settle into school life at least before you start bombarding him about this? His nerves are on overdrive by the looks of things."

"No way! He'll get way to stubborn then. It'll be easier to convince him while he's still off from the move."

"And now I realise what he means by 'intimidating'. Don't just force him to join assikawa. The shrimp doesn't have that much experience anyway, he told me Karasuno was his first team."

"Then that's more reason he should join! If he can make those flightless crows that strong without any prior experience, think about what he could do with ours! Shiratorizawa-"

"Why is it always about beating them? Plus you can't call them flightless when they've beaten Datekou (A/N: softly chants lets go lets go Datekou). Anyway the real problem would be Natsu."

"Details, details," Oikawa dismissed his comment about the Karasuno - Datekou match, "besides I bet 'Natsu' is perfectly capable of walking home alone!"

* * *

Hinata has nearly finished unlocking his bike from the rack when a tall shadow suddenly blocks out the sun. 'Most likely someone else has come to unlock their bike,' he thinks, softly humming as he pockets the bike lock and strait straightening his posture. He certainly did not expect a brightly smiling Oikawa, who he had managed to avoid all day thank you very much, when he turned around. 

"Shou-chan! Do you mind me calling you Shou-chan?" Oikawa's smile widened before Hinata even had a chance to protest. "Yay! Shou-chan it is then~! I've been unable to chat with at all today, I have to say I'm very disappointed. Where are you going? It's understandable if you can't turn in your application because of family things or a doctors appointment. So you should come to morning practice tomorrow!" At some point during their conversation, Oikawa had started herding him to the main gate, one hand sitting on Hinata's shoulder as he flashed quick smiles to some girls who sighed after him.

"O-Oikawa-san, I'm not joining - wait why are you following me? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Weeellll! I told coach that you were the transfer student but for some inexplicable reason hadn't turned in your application for the team! So he let me come bring you one Shou-chan!" Oikawa paused for a few seconds, pulling out a crinkled pieces of paper which unfolded to reveal the words "Club Application" at the top. "He also allowed me to convince you to join if you happened to refuse~" The grin on Oikawa's face screamed predator much like the look Tanaka gets whenever someone new decided to approach Kiyoko-san, one that was toying with its prey.

"Excuse me Oikawa-san but I have to pick up Natsu so-" The brunette nodded, shifting to the side a bit but still ticking close to Hinata's side as he walked.

"Is Natsu your younger brother?"

"......she's my younger sister."

"How long will you have to walk her then? You should be able to join the club soon shouldn't you..." Hinata stopped walking suddenly, lowering his head making his bangs shield his eyes. Oikawa made a soft hum of confusion, turning around and tilting his head. "Shou-chan?"

"Oikawa. Stop teasing me."

"Eh? I'm not teasing you though Shou-chan. You really are a great decoy, but I think you coul-"

"I asked you to stop it! I am not joining the club okay! This would t change even if Natsu didn't need to be walked home not even if I hadn't gone to Karasuno!" That part was a lie but Hinata's didn't care at this point, anything to just get rid of this nuisance in his life.

"Not even if you were serious about the decoy comment because your team doesn't need me." His voice cracked softly when he said 'need' and his eyes flicked away for a second, tearing up slighting not that either of them noticed the tears. "It's fine. I'm used to not being apart of something or having a place. Please just... Just go back to your practice and leave me alone."


	2. Improving his fashion sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata just wants to practice in peace, turns out this park is frequented by Oikawa. That peace ain't happening anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR LIKING THIS PIECE OF SHIT SO MUCH
> 
> HAVE THIS *SHOVES A NEW CHAPTER IN YOUR FACES FROM HAPPINESS*

For the rest of the week Hinata had successfully managed to avoid running into Oikawa, Iwaizumi however he had several quick conversations with at the vending machine. This routine made him settle into the school faster then he expected to but the lingering remains of his anxiety and depression which had been re-earthed viciously on his first day still made him to apprehensive to join any clubs. Humming softly Hinata happily rushed around his room for his volleyball gear, to go practice in a mostly abandoned park he and Natsu walk through on the way home.

Bouncing downstairs he waved goodbye to his mum and Natsu before stumbling outside hopping, shoving his feet into his shoes. Grinning softly he ignored the way his instincts yelled at him to stay home and pushed the invasive thoughts to the back of his mind. A quick five minute jog later and Hinata arrived at the park, tossing the ball up in the air when he found a wall to spike it against. This way he won't have to go chasing the ball after every spike he does, he was slightly upset about being unable to practice receiving but he shrugged it off.

Tossing the ball as high as he could, jumping up after it only to falter in surprise as he heard a very familiar voice call out 'Shou-chan!'. Stumbling as he landed, Hinata twirled around a sinking feeling churning in his gut when he saw his volleyball roll into Oikawa's feet. 

"Why are you here?" Hinata couldn't be bothered to try and be polite as his good mood vanished instantly. "Also why are you wearing a skirt?"

"I come here to think Shou-chan! It's the perfect place considering not many people come here and to answer your other question I'm genderfluid~!" Oikawa's smile lacked the predatory look it had held before but that didn't mean Hinata was any less wary of him, or should he call him a her right now?

"Please stop calling Shou-chan, may i have my ball back Oikawa-san?" Hinata muttered quietly, feeling slightly irritated at the feminine term of endearment.

"Why can't I call you Shou-chan? Oh! I'll give it back if I can practice with you on weekends? I promise not to pester you about the club if you let me practice with you Shou-chan!" Fixating a glare on her, Hinata let out a sigh of annoyance to bothered to try and mask his cranky mood with a smile like usual.

"I'm agender stupid, sometimes male so just call me bigender. I suppose if it makes you stop annoying me about the club then you may join me." Hinata continued reluctantly.

"Yay! Just let me call Iwa-chan first okay then he can help with your receiving!" Oikawa closed his mouth suddenly, noticing the stressed look on Hinata's face. "Or maybe Shouyou can toss it up to me and I'll spike it for you to receive~!"

"Thank you for not calling Iwaizumi-san and for not calling me Shou-chan." As Hinata spoke, a grateful smile spread across his face while some of the tension in his shoulders left.

"No problem! Buuuut you have to let me help your fashion sense! It's absolutely horrendous." Oikawa's face scrunched up as he talked animatedly, waving one of his hands around.

"What's wrong with my fashion sense? I personally think it's just fine." Hinata pouted while looking down at his outfit. Black biking shorts which helped with sweat, a burnt orange tank top with plain blue sneakers and a baggy hoodie covered in autumn leaves.

"Okay so it's not horrendous but mine is much better then your fashion sense Shouyou! Trust me I promise to not make you look stupid~" As Oikawa talked happily, he struck a pose flaunting his flowery skirt as he did so. Hinata had to admit Oikawa's skirt did go together well with his black tights and pastel coloured too much better then his outfit.

Pursing his lips slightly Hinata decided against pointing out thongs were most definitely not the best footwear to practice sports in and instead held his hands out for the ball. Seeing Oikawa set it up into the air instead he huffed lightly before jumping up to spike it into the grass.

* * *

Roughly two, three hours later Hinata found himself being pulled around a nearby mall, several girls either glaring at him or squealing about how cute they were together. Barely holding in another sigh he stopped walking, letting out a tired groan as his stomach rumbled in an attempt to get Oikawa to _stop_ his little fashion trip.

"Could we get lunch now Oikawa? Especially if your going to continue dragging me around to improve my wardrobe." You could here the exasperation in his voice as Oikawa turned to look back at him.

"Okay Shouyou! I was starting to get hungry anyway and your wardrobe should be improved enough by now." Oikawa chirped cheerfully, seemingly amused at the tortured look on Hinata's face about being dragged from shop to shop. "What do you want? You can chose though I hope none of my fans think we're on a date otherwise they might attack you..."

"Burgers." Is the only response Oikawa got after Hinata had dragged him to the food court and scanned the shops there.

"Okie dokie Shouyou I'll go get them you protect my improvement to your closet!" With this Oikawa shoved the bags he had been holding into Hinata's arms and bounded of towards the Mc Donald's across the room. 

Rolling his eyes Hinata trudged over to a nearby cubicle he could fill the seats with shopping bags and still have enough room for the both of them. 'Why did I agree to that deal again? Oh yeah because Iwaizumi-san stayed up late helping me with history, it was pretty nice of him to help even when he was busy with homework.'

Slouching into his seat, Hinata buried his face into his arms as a tired sigh escaped his between his parted lips. Glancing at the bags next to him a frown made its way into his face, would Oikawa be financially okay after dragging him to nearly ten different stores?

Shaking the thoughts away he nuzzles his head back into his arms, quietly humming the song stuck in his head. Hinata stayed like this peacefully for five minutes before heard footsteps approaching the table causing him to look up expecting to see Oikawa with a tray full of food. What Hinata didn't expect though was to see a group of girls he vaguely remembered glaring at him earlier to be walking his way with dirty looks on their faces.

Hinata was shocked, hadn't Oikawa been joking about his fans did they _seriously_ the two of them were dating barely a week after their first meeting? Refraining from sighing, Hinata sat up from his slouched position to deal with all the bullshit heading his way.

* * *

Skipping away from Mc Donalnds, Oikawa made his way to the table he saw Hinata's bright mop of orange go to while humming. Grinning widely he couldn't stop the smugness he felt from spreading across his face. Shou-chan was finally giving him a chance to coerce him into the volleyball club! He didn't mind how long it took as long as it's before their match against Shiratorizawa.

Looking up from the tray in his hands, Oikawa scanned for Hinata's brightly coloured hair once again to find him only to see an unpleasant situation arising. 'Why do they think they can dictate my actions? It's highly annoying if I were to be honest.'

Getting close enough to hear snippets of the current conversation a deep frown settled onto his face upon hearing a couple of threats. Sighing silently Oikawa plastered a faux smile on his face, stopping behind them with his eyes closed to hide the anger in them.

"Ladies, ladies lets calm down shall we hmm? I'm sure whatever your bothering Shouyou about isn't important enough for such a mean tone."

"Oikawa-kun!" "Were sorry!" "He started it by going on a date with you!"

Opening his eyes slightly the grin on his face suddenly became much more dangerous looking then it previously had. Slinking past them he placed the tray of food down on the table before turning back to face them.

"Ladies please refrain from harassing Shouyou because you think we are on a date and even if we were that would be very rude just because your feelings towards me aren't reciprocated." There were several fast nods and apologies from the girls as they ran off with fear etched into their eyes.

Silence enveloped the table as Oikawa slid into the seat across from Hinata and removed his food from the bag, pushing it towards Hinata silently to indicate the food inside was his. Both of them stayed silent while they ate before standing up and leaving, the silence broken by Hinata slurping at his milkshake.

"Thanks." Hinata murmured near silently, speech muffled slightly by the straw still wedged between his lips.

"Eh? Thanks for what Shouyou?" There was a genuinely confused look on Oikawa's face which made Hinata burst into giggles. "Why are you laughing at me I know I'm hilarious but I didn't tell you any jokes Shouyou."

"Th-thanks for getting rid of those girls," Hinata clarified, "you didn't have to after all you could have just left after improving my wardrobe as you called it"

"Don't be silly Shouyou! As if I'll let my friends get bullied, I just don't act that way!" Oikawa declared rather loudly causing about ten people to look at the pair oddly. "Besides they looked like they were upsetting you even if they didn't notice." He persisted on, a slight hint of concern buried underneath the goofy grin he gave Hinata.

* * *

"Bye bye Shouyou! See you in school!" Oikawa yelled, waving enthusiastically at Hinata as he bounded down the road after helping the redhead carry his bags home.

Waving silently back Hinata watched Oikawa for a few moments, eyebrows furrowed as he wondered how the brunette had noticed his unease so quickly before at the mall. Deciding to think on it later he brushed the matter of, turning to unlock the front door.

As he toed off his shoes, a small smile came to Hinata's face when he heard Natsu's loud giggles coming from the lounge room along with the sound of raspberries. Sneaking past them he headed up stairs to put his new clothes away before playing with Natsu so his mum could do any house work she needed to do.

Half an hour later he skipped downstairs, slipping into the lounge room and scooping Natsu up into his arms. Grinning brightly he held her up in the air as he spun around on the spot, both of their laughter echoing into the kitchen where he could here the clanging of dishes being washed.

"Shouyou you've finally come down stairs hmm?" The teasing tone of his mother made him look up, spotting her leaning against the kitchen doorway with a find smile on her face.

"Who was that handsome young man that walked you home and presumably bout you all that stuff huh? Did you just not tell us you found a boyfriend." The fond smile shifted into a mischievous smirk.

"Ooohhh! Shou-nii has a boyfriend! Shou-nii has a boyfriend!" Natsu cheered obviously excited for him as she jumped around.

"Mum now look what you've done! You got Natsu all worked up and Oikawa is certainly NOT my boyfriend." Hinata sputtered out, face tinging pink. "He's barely even my friend! He just insisted on 'improving my fashion sense' his words not mine!"

"Haha sorry, sorry. Could you please set up the plates Shouyou? I've order pizza to pick up and I though Natsu would enjoy the ride." The soft smile was back on her face as she stepped forward to scoop the energetic Natsu into her arms.

"Of course mum! But please don't call Oikawa my boyfriend again he's just a friend."

"Of course Shouyou I promise I will not call him your boyfriend until it's the truth." She spoke smoothly, walking past him to the doorway to put her and Natsu's shoes on.

"Good," Hinata nodded before realising the rest of his mothers sentence, " wait what?!" He spun around but his sister and mother had already left causing him to pout.

* * *

"Iwa-chan I think Shouyou is warming up to me!" Oikawa eagerly chirped into his phone, voice filled with a sense of smugness. "Now it will be easier to convince him to join the team when we become friends!"

"You didn't force him to hang out with you did you Oikawa? That is a cruel thing to do on the weekends he should at least have that time free from your nagging."

"Mean as always Iwa-chan!" Oikawa huffed, pouting childishly as he did so. "And for your information I didn't he was practicing at the park I go to think at and I offered to help. Shouyou accepted and then I helped improve his fashion sense! But some of my fans were rather mean to him so I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to avoiding me."

"Why don't you just tell them not to bother him because he's your supposed friend then stupid." Iwaizumi grumbled, fake irritation in his voice as he lazily flipped through television channels while listening to Oikawa's whining.

"I did Iwa-chan! Though the others at school might start bullying him and Shouyou looked rather uneasy and upset even if those stupid girls didn't realise it!"

"Hmm..." Iwaizumi hummed softly, rolling the remote around in his grip while pondering Oikawa's sentence. Hinata easily torn into? The kid was a firecracker waiting to go off but then again there was a saying about the most brightest smiles hiding the darkest secrets for a reason.

"Don't just 'hmm' me Iwa-chan! What am I supposed to do if I can't become friends with Shouyou to convince his application to the volleyball club?"

"... Weren't you calling him Shou-chan the other day, what happened to that? Besides with Kunimi and Kindachi in his class I don't think your fans will disturb him there." 

"Shouyou asked me not to call him them that so I agreed!"

"Yet you still call me Iwa-chan." He let out a sigh, rolling his eyes lightly a Oikawa's remark. An amused smirk worming it's way onto his face.

"Yeah but it doesn't make you uncomfortable! Your used to my presence after all Iwa-chan but Shouyou's only known me for a few weeks."

"Huh so you _can_ be considerate to other people's emotions then." Iwaizumi's smirk widened at the pitiful whine that emerged from Oikawa at his comment. "Joking, joking I know you can be its just to fun to mess with you as revenge for making your fans think it's alright to call me Iwa-chan like you do."

"Oh that is a relief! Hmm?" Oikawa fell silent for a few moments causing Iwaizumi to get a little bit worried even if he wouldn't readily admit it. "Ah! I have to go have dinner now Iwa-chan talk to you later!" Before Iwaizumi could respond Oikawa had hang up on him leaving him bored once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp time to go catch up on the manga as I have no excuses not to now that I need the information.


	3. Skype Calls and Rangaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata asks Kenma for advice over Skype and Karasuno crashes the video chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha omg I have to many fucking ideas for this story save my mind

Monday afternoon Hinata hesitantly stayed back at the gate, deciding whether or not his decision to tell Iwaizumi he wanted to talk Oikawa was a good idea. By the incredulous look he had been given it seems Iwaizumi wondered if he was mad, willingly giving Oikawa a chance to annoy him. Fiddling with his jacket Hinata wondered if he could still leave before Oikawa arrived, would he be able to get past the park?

"Shouyou! Iwa-chan told me you requested my presence after school~ finally gave in and decided to join the club?" There was obvious excitement in Oikawa's voice as he finished his sentence, his usual grin on his face.

'There goes my chance to escape.' Hinata thought glumly to himself, sighing as he turned around to face the approaching Oikawa.

"No it's not that." Hinata began only for Oikawa to interrupt rudely.

"Then what is it? Mad Dog-chan's come back and it's important we have good teamwork Shouyou!" Oikawa uncharacteristicly looked rather annoyed, now that he apparently knew it wasn't to join the club.

"Mad Dog-chan?" Hinata furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before shaking his head quickly to focus on what he planned to say. "Anyway I wanted to tell you that I'll have my answer about joining the club sometime this week and if I decline please accept it."

"Hmm, okay then! Since you seem dead set on it I will gladly wait for your answer Shouyou! But don't think I won't demand to practice with you in the park." Oikawa waggled his finger, cheerful grin making its way back into his face.

Nodding Hinata offered Oikawa a similar grin before waving goodbye and leaving to pick Natsu up. Hearing an enthusiastic 'bye Shouyou!' followed by a 'trashykawa you were taking to damn long' Hinata let a genuine laugh escape his lips as he sped down the rode on his bike.

* * *

[SunshineSpiker has logged in]

[GamingCat] : Hey Shouyou? Why'd you text me last night saying you wanted my advice for something then log off?

[SunshineSpiker] : haha sorry Ken! Could we Skype it'll be quicker than typing it up, promise to not be longer than an hour!

[GamingCat] : sure

[SunshineSpiker] : yes!! Give me a sec and I'll call you.

[SunshineSpiker has is calling you]

**FACE CHAT** | CALL | DECLINE

* * *

"Hey Shou." Kenma muttered softly, hoping that the Karasuno members didn't notice him speak Hinata's name. "What's wrong?"

"Ahaha you see Ken you know how I had to transfer because of my mums job right?" Here Hinata pauses as Kenma nodded, an inquisitive look on his face. "Weeellll I had to transfer to Seijou and I would really, really, really like to continue playing on a team but at the same time I don't want Karasuno to hate me and-"

"I'm sure they wouldn't hate you Shou," Kenma didn't notice as several Karasuno members looked his way this time, "they would most likely be more angry if you _didn't_ join the team to play against them Shou."

"Are you sure Ken, absolutely positively sure they won't hate me if I join AobaJohsai's volleyball team?" Before Kenma could open his mouth to reply Kageyama, Sugawara, Nishinoya and Tanaka popped up behind him startling both himself and Hinata. 

"Dumbass! Dumbass Hinata you better not be quitting volleyball for such a stupid reason!" Kageyama practically roared through the screen, thus catching everyone else's attention.

"Kageyama! Don't scream at him his upset right now!" Sugawara scolded him quickly before turning his attention back to the screen. "Of course we won't hate you Hinata and Kenma's right you have to win against us if you want to prove how bad you feel about not being able to tell us before you moved."

"Yeah Hinata! You have to beat us to prove how sorry you are or just play against us because we will be the ones winning!" Tanaka and Nishinoya roared out in agreement to Sugawara's statement.

"Okay! But don't think just because your my old teammates I'll go easy on you!" Hinata declared, tension seeping from his shoulders as a genuine shit eating grin spread across his face. "But I do want to catch up with Ken so could you stop making them uncomfortable please?"

At this Sugawara nodded, grabbing the other three by the backs of their tops and dragging them away as he shot Kenma an apologetic look. Sighing softly Kenma still looked a little frazzled by his time being surrounding by four people he knew absolutely nothing about besides their volleyball skills. Turing back to the screen Kenma gave a tiny smile, pleased that Hinata wasn't forcing the happiness into his grin anymore.

"Did you hear about the new horror game that came out a while ago Shou? I was hoping you could visit me after the tournament and we could play it together while we caught up."

"Ehhh?! Your willing to not play it until nationals both of our teams have been eliminated?" The shock was clearly written across Hinata's face as Kenma nodded.

"I have a lot of other games Kuroo keeps dragging me away from when I've nearly finish them and I forget to save a lot so I haven't finished them yet."

"Oh that makes sense, I'm sure mum won't mind me sleeping over your place after Nationals to hang out!" Hinata's grin widened in excitement.

* * *

Flopping down on his bed Hinata gave a tired grin, unable to fall asleep as the thrill of being able to play on a team again rushed through him. Rolling around his grin widened to the point where it started to hurt slightly so he got up to do homework. May as well get a head start on that project for History is club time was going to be cutting in on his study time right?

Bouncing out of his room and downstairs to retrieve his bag, he gave Natsu and his mother a quick tight hug before ascending the stairs to his room. Propping his bag up on his knee, Hinata kind of hopped towards his desk as he dug around inside his backpack for his history homework. Pulling it out with a victory cry, he simultaneously stumbled over a discarded shirt on his floor he forgot to pick up. Flailing his arms about Hinata managed to catch the side of his desk, barely pulling himself up Hinata chuckled nervously as he made a mental note to clear the floor of clothes so this wouldn't happen again.

Plopping the books on his desk, Hinata quickly retrieved his phone and headphones from his bedside table plugging them in as he sat down to work. Humming along to the music Hinata found himself lip syncing the lyrics as he was half way done with the first task in his project, shrugging to himself he started actually singing along to them bobbing his head as he continued his history project.

Two hours later and he found himself finished just as Natsu burst into his room squealing about how pretty his voice was and that he should sing more often. Blushing Hinata scrambled for a response in his mind but started laughing instead as Natsu climbed up into his lap to give him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

"Can Shou-nii sing Natsu a lullaby tonight? Preeetttyyy pleassseeee Shou-nii??" Natsu was using he puppy dog eyes which she knew Hinata couldn't resist unless it was extremely important.

"Okay but only a short one okay? Shou-nii has to sleep as well you know." There was a soft teasing lilt in his tone, but the smile on his face was full of love and fondness at his sisters antics. Picking her up in his arms Hinata grinned delighted at Natsu's surprised but happy squeal as he bounded towards her room to put her to bed.

"You comfy Natsu? Ready for me to sing a lullaby?" He asked five minutes later after watching her wriggle into her bed, clutching at a stuffed bunny he won for her at last years new year festival.

"Yeah yeah! Sing Shou-nii!" She cheered, a giddy expression on her face.

"Okay okay calm down then Natsu!"

"I'm calm Shou-nii!" This time she cheered quieter, snuggling into her bunny as she peered at him over its head.

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are._  
_Up above the world so high,_  
_Like a diamond in the sky,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are._

_When the blazing sun is gone,_  
_When he nothing shines upon,_  
_Then you show your little light,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are._

_Then the traveler in the dark,_  
_Thanks you for your tiny spark;_  
_He could not see which way to go,_  
_If you did not twinkle so._  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are._ " Hinata had noticed her fall asleep half way through but decided to finish the short song anyway knowing it would upset if she found out he hadn't. Standing up Hinata stretched with a loud yawn turning to leave only for Natsu to sleepily grab his hand, woken by the chair scrapping against the floor.

"Stay with Natsu, Shou." At her sleepy demand Hinata shrugged lightly as he crawled into bed next to her, both of them falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of a camera going made Hinata groan quietly, just knowing his mother had come to wake Natsu up only to find him and her cuddling in what she would call an adorable sibling bonding moment. Groggily rubbing at his eyes as a yawn escaped him, he sat up pulling Natsu with him and shaking her shoulder softly to wake her up.

"Mmm w'ke 'p Na'su, bre'kf'st." Hinata mumbled sleepily sentence coming out slightly mangled as Natsu gave a whine.

"Come on you two, otherwise I'll just have to eat it all myself and you'd have to be hungry until lunch time because you were both to lazy to get up." Now this, this made them wake up as the both of them shot horrified looks towards their mother which elicited a chuckle from her.

"I'm joking now come on or you really won't have any time to eat after getting ready for school."

One hour later and he was late, Natsu was on time though she had just been stubborn on letting go of him before he promised to not be late on picking her up today. Sighing quietly he shuffled into the front office to sign in and get a late note to show his teacher he didn't just decide to be late on purpose but that he had dropped his sister off at her school.

After receiving the note and another kind smile from the secretary he trudged down the hallway to his class knowing that his maths teacher was going to give him all the hard questions to answer during the lesson. Sighing he knocked on the door before entering and slipped the note to his teacher only moving to sit down when the substitute (thank god for substitute teachers and their kindness to quiet classes) motioned him to sit.

* * *

Later at lunch he slowly rummaged around in his bag for his bento wondering if Kunimi would give hand his club application sheet in for him since his mother only managed to arrange for a babysit starting tomorrow. Puffing his cheeks up Hinata decided to ask and if he couldn't he would just hand it to Oikawa on the weekend when the setter planned to bother his practice.

"Kunimi?" Gulping as said boy turned around along with turnip head no Kindachi was his name wasn't it? At least that's what Iwaizumi had called him.

"Yes Hinata?" Kunimi raised an eyebrow curiously wondering why Hinata was talking to him considering the avoiding Oikawa included him and Kindachi. 

"Umm hang on a sec," Hinata murmured as he started rummaging through his bag again for the piece of paper, "aha! Do you think you could hand this into the coach for me? I mean I would but mum couldn't organise a babysitter to pick Natsu up and take care of her everyday until tomorrow."

Seeing the floored looks on their faces Hinata opened his mouth to tell them to forget about it and he'd do it later only for Kunimi to pluck the application from his hands with a nod.

"Why don't you join us for lunch then so we can get to know each other better?" Surprisingly it was Kindachi who offered this but Hinata agreed enthusiastically shuffling his chair to the side of Kunimi's desk.

"My name's Kindachi Yuutarou, I don't think we've ever been probably introduced before now."

"And my full names Kunimi Akira, what other things do you like besides volleyball which is an obvious interest."

"Ooh Music is definitely one of my favourite things and ice skating even though I'm not very good at it unless I'm holding someone's hand haha." Hinata rubbed his neck sheepishly as he admitted his horrible skating skills.

"It's better than Kindachi then," a small smirk appeared on Kunimi's face at that, "he only drags whoever he's holding hands with down better not skate with him Hinata." Kunimi made a fake 'tsk'ing noise as Kindachi protested loudly. 

"That is a filthy lie! I can skate perfectly fine Akira!" The embarrassed blush covering his cheeks however told a different story than his mouth did.

"The why does my mother have pictures of you dragging me down with you at the skating rink she took us to hmm?" Kunimi's smirk had only widened as Kindachi became even more flustered.

Laughing quietly Hinata relaxed, feeling much more comfortable as he listened to the other two banter, a feeling of belonging settling lightly into his stomach. Smiling Hinata started to dig into his bento occasionally butting into the conversation and slowly making a tentative friendship with the other two first years.

* * *

**[To: Iwaizumi-san]  
** [Sub: Oikawa]  
Iwaizumi-can you make sure Oikawa doesn't come hunt me down this afternoon when Kunimi and Kindachi come to practice?

**[From: Iwaizumi-san]  
** [Re: Oikawa]  
Why do I need to restrain this idiot now?

**[To: Iwaizumi-san]  
** [Re: Re: Oikawa]  
I asked my friend for some advice and decided I would join the club, he'll probably try to drag me their after I've got home with Natsu and mum will kill me if I leave her home alone.

**[From: Iwaizumi-san]  
** [Re: Re: Re: Oikawa]  
Ah okay then, that's understandable.  
Aren't you supposed to be in class right now? What are you doing texting me and before you ask I have a free period right now.

**[To: Iwaizumi-san]  
** [Re: Re: Re: Re: Oikawa]  
Ahh I have History now but I accidentally finished the project we were given last night after I talked to Ken! So the teacher gave me free time to work on other stuff or do nothing.

**[From: Iwaizumi-san]  
** [Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Oikawa]  
I'm assuming Ken is the friend you talked to but okay I'll stop Oikawa from hunting you down this afelternoon.

**[To: Iwaizumi-san]  
** [Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:Oikawa]  
Thanks Iwaizumi-san!!

**[From: Iwaizumi-san]  
** [Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Oikawa]  
Your welcome now go work on something for class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this was completely essential to the plot I totally didn't write this as an excuse to write Kenma totally ahaha


	4. Who's Mad Dog-chan? And Natsu has to join practice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. Hinata meets the team, he and Kyoutani are neighbours. Oikawa gives him everyone's phone number, Iwaizumi is apparently weak to small excitable children who ask a lot of questions.

The next day Hinata was wondering if having Oikawa bounce around as he gushed out about how he would unlock Hinata's true potential better than Kageyama ever could. Wriggling his wrist around in Oikawa's grip, Hinata shot a pleading look towards Kunimi and Kindachi only to get two apologetic smiles neither of them wanting to divert Oikawa's bubbly personality onto them.

"I'm sure Mad Dog-chan will have fun with you in 3-on-3 practice matches Shouyou!" Oikawa chirped giddily as he continued dragging Hinata to the gym they practice in as Kunimi and Kindachi trailed behind them.

"Who's Mad Dog-chan? You didn't answer me the other day when I asked you who they are." Hinata's face scrunched up lightly in confusion, irritation flooding into his expression when Oikawa continued to gush over how the rest of the team would have fun playing with him.

"Ah, Oikawa-senpai is referring to Kyoutani Kentarou. He's a second year who only listens to Iwaizumi-senpai, Hinata." Kindachi helpfully informed him as Kunimi seemed to be tuning Oikawa's blabber out as they neared the gym.

"Thanks Kindachi," Hinata murmured softly giving the taller make a cheeky grin, "though it'd be nice if Oikawa would stop chattering loudly into my ear."

* * *

"Come one Shouyou! I need to introduce you to Mad Dog-chan! Matsu-chan, Haba-chan, Wata-chan and Hana-chan!" Oikawa cheered loudly, dragging Hinata into the gym and barely dodging the volleyball his precious Iwa-chan threw at his head.

"This is Mad Dog-chan!" Hinata gazed in the direction Oikawa was pointing, locking stares with an angry looking blond who had two black stripes going around his head with the number 16 plastered across his jersey.

"Hana-chan and Mastu-chan!" 'Hana-chan' had light brown hair with an irritated scowl painting his expression, most likely disagreeing with his nickname. He had the number 3 on his jersey. Meanwhile 'Matsu-chan' had black, possibly dark brown hair and squinted eyes though considering they were like that in the practice match he had while in Karasuno Hinata figured he usually looked like that. Matsu had the number 2 on his jersey.

"That's Wata-chan, he's our libero." Oikawa continued on oblivious to Hinata's sarcastic mutter of 'oh really? I couldn't tell from his jersey.' Wata had a buzzcut with seemingly dark grey hair, his jersey number was 7.

"Then lastly~ that's Haba-chan~!" He finished of cheerfully, pointing at a brown haired male with the number six on his jersey.

"Ignore Trashykawa being unable to call people by their names properly Hinata." Iwaizumi informed him as he brutally pushed Oikawa away from him. "I'll introduce you to the coaches and get everyone to tell you their actual names and not Oikawa's shitty nicknames."

Half an hour later Hinata was properly introduced to everyone and had been informed by both coaches that if he wanted to play against Karasuno in the starting line up he would have to work hard to earn his place their by the semi finals. Kyoutani had also told him bluntly he wasn't giving up his spot on the starting line easily, eliciting a grin out of Hinata at the challenge.

After practice Hinata had been given everyone's numbers and was much more tired than he was after any practice at Karasuno but he was also thriving on the feeling of having a team again. Humming loudly and quite cheerfully as he skipped across the front courtyard, wheeling his bike next to him as he headed to the main gate eager to get home and tell Natsu all about his new team.

Making it out of the gate Hinata stopped briefly to swing his leg over his bike, pushing himself up to pedal off only to stop as he heard his name grunted out awkwardly behind him. Propping himself and his bike up on one leg, Hinata twisted his torso around letting out a confused and slightly curious hum at seeing Kyoutani standing behind him. 

"Hi Kyoutani-san! What did you want?" Hinata asked cheerfully, though his confusion laced his voice clearly.

"Do you want to walk together?" Kyoutani grunted out, shifting in a seemingly awkward way as he scratched his arm lightly. "Your going the way I am is all and its boring walking by myself."

"Huh," Hinata scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion glancing at the direction Kyoutani was facing which was indeed the way he was going. "Sure I don't see why not maybe your my neighbour." Hinata shrugged, starting to pedal down the road slowly as Kyoutani walked next to him.

"You might be mother told me someone moved in across the street but we haven't had a chance to say hello to them yet because mum wanted to give them a chance to unpack properly then she got busy with work." The blonde murmured quietly, lazily slinging his bag over his shoulder as the both of them headed home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Blinking rapidly, Hinata glanced at Kyoutani's destination to his before bursting out into giggles at the fact that they were indeed neighbours. Waving goodbye to Kyoutani he carefully crossed the road, locking his bike up before entering only for Natsu to launch herself at him wanting to know about his new team.

"Shou-nii!! Who was that? Was he apart of your team? Is he nice??? Can I meet him?" Natsu was very bubbly and loud, sentences coming out in a rush making Hinata wonder if she had eaten a lot of candy recently.

"That's Kyoutani Kentarou," Hinata sang cheerfully as he scooped Natsu up and entered their house, "and he is on the volleyball team. About meeting him, I dunno you might scare him away Natsu~." He cooed in a teasing manner, laughing happily when Natsu blew a raspberry at him in response.

"Who's my little princess gonna scare off hmm Shouyou?" His mother's voice resounded from the lounge room. "Surely they can't be terrified of little kids."

"Natsu's gonna scare Kyoutani off in her sugar high mum, I think he's the type to freak out and panic about hurting small children." Hinata snickered softly at the mental imagine of Kyoutani stiff as a robot while he had little children climbing all over him.

"Well then Natsu would terrify him wouldn't she Shouyou?" Ahh there was the familiar teasing tone he often used which would answer anyone's questions of where Hinata got his sadistic streak from.

[Bzzzt] 

Plopping Natsu down on the couch, Hinata fished around his bag to see why his phone was buzzing, probably Kenma texting him or Oikawa wanting to annoy him know that he had Hinata's number. Humming a quiet tune he flipped his phone open to see Kyoutani had texted him, quirking an eyebrow up curiously he opened it quickly.

**[From: Kyou-san]  
** [Sub: Dinner?]  
_**Mum wants to know if your family would like to come over for dinner on Friday so we can meet our new neighbours.** _  
**READ**

"Hey mum?" Seeing her avert her attention away from a clingy Natsu with curiosity clear in her eyes he continued. "Kyoutani's mother wanted to know if we wanted to go over to his house for dinner on Friday to welcome us to the neighbourhood."

"Hmm," his mother hummed thoughtfully most likely thinking about whether or not she had work late on Friday, "tell him we would love to okay Shou?"

"Okay mum, I'm gonna head up to my room now okay?" He spoke softly upon noticing Natsu had crashed from her sugar high, silently padding out of the room as his mum made a quiet noise of recognition in the back of her throat.

**[To: Kyou-san]  
** [Sub: Re: Dinner]  
_**Mum said we would love to.** _  
**SENT**

**[To: Kyou-san]  
** [Sub: Small Kids]  
**_Your not afraid of hurting little kids right? Because I have a younger sister about six who wants to meet you and will probably call you big brother as well._ **  
**SENT**

**[From: Kyou-san]  
** [Sub Re: Re Dinner]  
**_Mums overjoyed and is blabbering on about what's she's going to cook now help my ears._ **  
**READ**

**[From: Kyou-san]  
** [Sub: Re: Small Kids]  
_**It depends really, if they start crying I don't want to be involved please.** _  
**READ**

**[To: Kyou-san]  
** [Sub: Re: Re: Small Kids]  
_**Natsu doesn't cry easily so that's not a problem then! Sorry but I cannot help your abused ears Kyou-san~** _  
**SENT**

"Shouyou it's dinner time now sweetie! And remember you promised to work on homework for twenty minutes after dinner each day so you might not have any time to text your friends until tomorrow!" 

"Okay mum! I'll be down in a minute."

**[To: Kyou-san]  
** [Sub: blank]  
_**Sorry Kyou-san I have to go eat dinner now and then do homework, talk to you tomorrow though?** _  
**SENT**

**[From: Kyou-san]  
** [Sub: Nicknames]  
_**If your calling me Kyou-san can I call you Shou?** _  
**UNREAD**

Two hours later and Hinata was sluggishly crawling into bed, exhaustion taking hold as the day's activities caught up to him. Curling up tightly under his blankets Hinata shifted sleepily as Natsu wriggled her way into his bed being caught in Hinata's instinctive search for something to cuddle. Ten minutes after and their mother had several more cute sibling pictures as she carried a peacefully sleeping Natsu to her own room so Hinata could rest undisturbed by Natsu's strand sleeping habits.

* * *

**[Who let the dogs out? Who who who]**

Is what woke Hinata up the next morning as he groggily groped around for his phone on his bed side table. Answering he yawned loudly interrupting the other person before they could start talking.

"Mum told me to wake you up because the volleyball club has morning practice in 30 minutes so you should go eat breakfast and we can head to school together in 20." Giving another small yawn Hinata nodded before realising Kyoutani wouldn't be able to see that and let out affirmative noise in the back of his throat.

"See you then Shou. Bye."

Letting out a confused hum Hinata checked his texts from last night to see if he missed any, finding the answer to his confusion in one Kyoutani has sent after he left the room for dinner. _'Ahh I should tell him that's fine so he doesn't start mentally freaking about whether or not that annoys me.'_ Was the sleepy thought that wormed its way into Hinata's brain as he headed downstairs to see if his mum was up and cooking breakfast yet.

Making his way into the kitchen Hinata saw a note taped to the microwave with two bentos stacked next to it, walking over and pulling off he skimmed over the writing. Hinata bit his lip to refrain from swearing aloud, would the coach mind that he had to bring Natsu along and leave morning practice early to take her to school? He hoped not because he couldn't just let Natsu walk on her own.

Turning the microwave on to heat up their breakfast Hinata headed up the stairs two at a time and quickly changed into his uniform and got his bag ready in less than five minutes before heading to wake Natsu up. Spending the next ten minutes helping Natsu into her school clothes and getting her bag ready after waking her up he practically flew down the stairs into the kitchen holding her in his arms.

"Here eat this as fast as possible without throwing up okay Na-chan? We have to leave in five minutes." He speech sounded rushed and panicked as he carefully placed their bentos into their respective bags before texting Kyoutani that he had to bring his sister along with him and basically inhaling his breakfast.

"Piggyback Shou-nii!" He heard Natsu cheer from the doorway, glancing down he nodded when he saw her shoes already on.

"Just let me put my shoes on hmm Na-chan."

"Okie dokie Shou-nii." Two minutes later and he was wheeling his bike next to Kyoutani as Natsu hung of his back with a big grin on her face.

* * *

When they arrived Hinata was relieved his mother had called up the coach and explained that she couldn't take Natsu to school today because of work so Hinata had to take care of her and take her to school. Fidgeting nervously Hinata glanced from Natsu to the coach and the lockers.

"Don't worry kid she can stay with us until you need to take her to school." The coach said with a big grin on his face as he watched Natsu bounce around happily as she tried to look at everything at once. 

"Thank you coach!" Hinata cheered bowing quickly before going to tell Natsu and simultaneously save Iwaizumi from her barrage of questions for him. "Na-chan! Come here." He coped scooping her up in his arms easily, not showing any effort at picking up a six nearly seven year old.

"Shou-nii I was asking Iwa-nii about things!" Natsu protested loudly, wiggling in his arms with a pout as he made his way back to the bench.

"You have to stay with the coaches until I take you to school ok?" Hinata told her before stage whispering to her. "And if your good I'll buy you chocolate on my way home." That managed to shut up her whining instead replacing it with a look of excitement.

"Natsu is a good girl! So Shou-nii has to buy me chocolate after school!" She declared, hopping out of his arms and plopping herself down on the bench next to the assistant coach with a toothy grin.

"Of course Natsu." Hinata nodded before rushing of to change into his gym clothes for practice, which was just suicide runs and weight training because the main coach didn't want Natsu to accidentally get hit by a stray ball while they where distracted. 

Nearly two hours later and Hinata was leaving early to drop Natsu off to school, everyone else on the team shooting him jealous glares as the coach told them to do twenty more suicide runs to finish of morning practice for the day. Grinning happily at the fact he could skip out on that torture Hinata made sure Natsu was holding onto his back tightly, which she was as she imitated a koala, before kicking off to bike her to school.

Barely making it back in time to relock his bike up and make his way to class, Hinata sank into his seat happily while glancing at Kindachi and Kunimi worriedly as they seemed kind of dead on their desks. _'Boy am I glad I don't have to do those last suicide runs because those suck balls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha sorry for the wait! Writers block and school kidnapped me.
> 
> I'll try and get chapter five out this week or the next but you might have to wait another two weeks because I'm going to a concert next week and then the week after we that is end of year exams.


	5. Brothers and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets romantic advice from Kenma and Iwaizumi is a brotherly dork. 
> 
> Ft. Hinata bullshiting his way through a Natsu caused accident because I needed to meet the chapters word quota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy it's almost been three months since I updated this
> 
> The only excuse I have is that I tripped back into the khr fandom and made like five fics for it haha

It seemed far too soon that after joining the volleyball club there was only a month left until exams and the upcoming Spring tournament, not to say he wasn't excited about that but the way time flied by left him confused and often caused small panic attacks that he had to remember just to breathe through. Right now he was lamenting the cause of these panic attacks to Kyoutani as they played an aggressive match of mario kart, somehow Hinata kept on winning when he wasn't even looking at the screen half the time perhaps Kyoutani was just that bad, the cause? Oikawa Tooru.

"It's stupid Kyou-san whenever he compliments me my stomach does these little flips and I have to stop myself from blushing," Hinata wailed as he fell of rainbow road, "I mean look at his stupid hair and his stupid brown eyes that look like chocolate whenever he gets genuinely happy and his stupid smiles and stupidly attractive muscles and oh god do I like him Kyou-san?" His voice shifted into a shriek as he sat up straight with horror clear on his face as Natsu giggled at him from where she was drawing, they had too babysit her today.

"Even if you did like him Shou I wouldn't be able to tell you, Aromantic remember." Kyoutani snarked, smirking pleased that Hinata's sudden realisation let him win a race for once, glancing briefly in Natsu's direction to see if she needed more snacks. "Why don't we Skype that setter friend of yours if he's not Aromantic as well."

"Great idea Kyou-san! Kenma isn't aromantic so he can help me out," Hinata cheered happily perking up from his horrified state, "come on where's your laptop."

"Over here." Kyoutani grunted, padding over to his homework desk and pulling his laptop out, turning it on and logging in as he carefully walked back to his bed not wanting to trip over any of Natsu's toys. "Just tell him your using a friend's account so he'll accept the call."

Hinata hummed happily, drumming his fingers on the laptop absentmindedly as it loaded up Kyoutani's desktop, a small smile curling up on his lips at the sight of his background, a picture of him, Natsu and a grumpy Kyoutani in the middle of them. Glancing back at Kyoutani he snickered softly at the similar grumpy expression on his face now, turning back and clicking on the Skype icon as he returned to drumming his fingers idly as it loaded.

The sound of typing soon joined Natsu's giggles and Kyoutani's exasperated sighs, a quick look revealing her placing bows and ribbons in his hair with a happy grin, as Hinata sent the mandatory friend request for chatting explaining he was using a friend's computer so Kenma wouldn't reject a random friend request by someone using the handle AromanticWolf. Fifteen minutes past of Hinata watching Natsu decorate Kyoutani's hair and eventually being dragged into the floor for his own decoration when Skype started ringing loudly from the bed making the laptop vibrate dangerously close to the edge.

INCOMING VIDEO CALL  
**ACCEPT** | DECLINE

"Shouyou? Nastu got to you again didn't she." Amusement saturated Kenma's voice as he stared at the gaudy ribbons and bows scattered across sunset coloured hair, a small smile on his face as he talked.

"Hey! She got Kyou-san as well not just me." Hinata yelped in reply, moving the screen to face said male as Kyoutani growled "Don't you dare Shou." Only for his protest to be to late as the picture of Kyoutani with sparkly bows and ribbons in his hair paired with a sleeping Natsu in his lap was clear for Kenma to see.

"What did you call me for Shouyou?" Kenma questioned softly, taking pity on the dual haired male who had also fallen victim to Natsu's irrefutable pleading face she always made to get her way. "You aren't doing _that_ thing again are you." He didn't know whether or not this Kyou-san knew about Hinata's depression but he wasn't about to broadcast it when his team had only just let him call Hinata instead of participating in the sleepover Kuroo forced them to have.

"Oh right," Hinata grinned sheepishly the sight relaxing Kenma from his worrying, "don't worry I'm not, I've been taking my antidepressants and Kyoutani whacks me over the head whoever I start and I quote to look like a puppy who just got kicked. Then he gets Natsu and hangs around until I feel better better while Natsu cuddles me." He chirped happily ignoring Kyoutani's flustered lie that he does no such thing.

"What I called you for though is help about my feelings as you can see by Kyou-san's handle he's Aromantic and doesn't love romantically so I need help from you to know whether or not I've got a major crush on Oikawa." Hinata rushed out the last few words, face tingling with the blush that had no doubt appeared on his face.

"Oikawa? Isn't he your captain?" Seeing Hinata's uncomfortable expression Kenma dropped that part of the subject before continuing, "you'd have to tell me what you feel around him first Shouyou. Do you get happy, does he lift your mood up, do you enjoy spending time with him, do you get jealous when he talks to other people that like him romantically?"

"Oh," Hinata murmured face cooling down, "I have it bad don't I Kenma?" This elicited a sympathetic look from Kenma as the naturally black headed male also had it bad for his own captain, him not needing to tell the other because Kuroo had confessed first and then plainly told Kenma he already knew his feelings before dragging him out on a date.

"At least now you can think about if you want to confess before or after your tournament deciding which team in Miyagi gets to represent them for nationals." There was muffled yelling in the background of Kenma's screen as the gamer tilted his head to the door listening to whoever was calling out to him, "Sorry Shou I have to go now, dinners ready and Tetsurou's mum get huffy about me not eating."

"Okay," Hinata muttered mulling over the conclusion he had come to from their conversation, "thanks for helping me figure out if I liked Oikawa or not." Logging of and closing the laptop he turned around to the sight of Kyoutani now asleep as well curled up around Natsu like a protective brother, snickering he quietly put away the computer and lifted them onto the bed before going downstairs to inform Kyoutani's mother he was sleeping with Natsu.

* * *

A week had passed since his conversation with Kenma, and gaining several cute pictures of Kyoutani and Natsu curled up together their hair littered with bows and ribbons, thus a week he had to be painfully aware of what the butterflies in his stomach meant whenever Oikawa praised him. Of course he pretends nothing was different acting the same and not fooling anyone, he had to be good at that considering no on in Karasuno had ever figured out he was depressed and used to cut simply assuming the scratches that covered his thighs and arms was from practicing volleyball outside where the ground was covered in twigs.

Shuffling awkwardly Hinata simply stood in front of Iwaizumi's door hesitant to knock even though the older male had assured him he could come over on Thursday afternoons if he was confused about school work as there was no practice, which he was but he also wanted advice on how to confess to Oikawa. Sighing he raised his hand to knock only for it to open and reveal Iwaizumi standing in the doorway with an annoyed look, clearly he had seen him through his window and become annoyed after five minutes of Hinata not knocking. 

"Come on in Hinata I told you that you could come here for help on Thursdays." Iwaizumi grumbled irritably, ushering Hinata in and briefly informing his mother that they'd be doing homework upstairs until dinner since it was to later for the redhead to walk back home after they've finished.

Twenty minutes later Hinata was shifting as he glanced nervously at Iwaizumi as they done their homework together in peace now that Iwaizumi had helped with the part that confused Hinata, ducking his head back down to his page as Iwaizumi looked up curiously. Hearing a sigh and the sound of Iwaizumi's pencil being placed down Hinata peaked up through his bangs to see the black haired male staring at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Iwaizumi rumbled, sapphire eyes alight with curiosity. "You can ask what's on your mind I don't care your my friend aren't you? Besides its better then asking trashykawa for advice about whatever this is." That elicited nervous giggles from Hinata because if Iwaizumi knew the subject was Oikawa he probably just say much better then.

"Um I ah," Hinata tripped over his words flushing, "I may have a crush or Oikawa and since your his best friend and you've been friends since you were kids I figured you'd be the best person to ask advice on how to confess and make him believe I'm being genuine but you don't have too I mean I'm probably annoying you but." Hinata paused as Iwaizumi held up a hand with an exasperated sigh, raising the other one to rub at his forehead to stave away the incoming headache.

"Okay first of all you are not annoying me its clearing distressing you and to be honest I've come to think of you as a younger brother," Iwaizumi muttered, "besides Tooru wouldn't be able to even notice your crush for all his perceptiveness when other people do he can never tell when a teammate gains a crush on him." Iwaizumi paused.

"Though they only have it for a week or so I'm guessing you only just figured out you liked him but you've been subconsciously repressing it." Iwaizumi concluded, sighing at Hinata's flinch that gave away he was indeed repressing his feeling for Oikawa before whatever had happened that caused him to accept them.

"Honestly it would be good to confess as soon as possible," Iwaizumi instructed, "Tooru is such an idiot he'll only believe you if you confess after realising your feelings because that idiot will think it's a ploy by you to get back for your defeat when you went to Karasuno."

"That's stupid." Hinata frowned, "why would I do something that cruel? Sure other people do it and they're assholes but I know how horrible it is for it to happen to you." Hinata froze upon realising what he let slip, he hadn't told anyone about that besides Natsu and his psychiatrist, and Natsu had so far kept her promise of not telling anyone without his permission.

"I know you wouldn't Hinata," Iwaizumi spoke softly as his eyes softened sympathetically, "but Tooru can be an idiot regardless of how high his IQ is its just his defends mechanism for keeping hurt out. Ask him to meet up with you outside of school in that park you two go to so there isn't a lot of people out then you won't chicken out."

Hinata nodded, relaxing at the fact Iwaizumi hadn't questioned him about who it was that had used him, he didn't want to think of them after all. Before returning to his homework he gave Iwaizumi a thankful smile getting his hair ruffled affectionately in return causing him to laugh as he whacked the offending hand away.

"Thank Iwaizumi," Hinata murmured, "thanks for not asking me who used me. Thanks for not complaining whenever I ask for help with my homework or receives for volleyball and thanks for the advice about how to make Oikawa know I'm being ensuing when I confess to him, whenever I do that." 

"It's not a problem Hinata after all I think of you as my little brother, shouldn't we call each other by our first names as siblings? Hmm Shouyou?" Iwaizumi playfully bumped his shoulder into Hinata's, smiling softly as all the tension from the last week seeped from the redheads shoulders as he bumped back while laughing happily and nodding.

"Of course Hajime we can't be brothers unless we call each other be our given names after all." Hinata chirped back, humming a happy tune as he elbowed Iwaizumi lightly in the side starting a shove war that lasted a few minutes and caused scribbles to go all over their papers.

Still snickering the two of them finally actually went back to working playfully bumping each other every once and a while, relaxing fully in each there presences as they worked in peaceful silence. They continued working until Iwaizumi's mother called them down for dinner since Hinata was staying over his house being to far away for him to go home after their impromptu homework hang out.

* * *

Hinata stared down at his phone, mulling over the text he was not likely not going to send but contemplating it. _'I have a crush on you.'_ Being the text, sighing he went to delete it and send one asking to hang out at the park before afternoon practice tomorrow when Natsu jumped on his bed sending his phone clattering to the floor with a mess of letters that autocorrected to Oikawa without his knowledge.

"Get of Natsu," Hinata yelped struggling with her as she giggled giving him a kiss before bolting out of his room leaving him grumbling as he scooped his phone of the floors, freezing as he saw the text that had sent as the bottom of it.

**[To Oikawa]  
** **[Sub: previous text]  
** _I'm so sorry I was going to send that to Kenma and then send platonically afterwards but Natsu jumping on me must have messed the number up and the mash of buttons she pressed changed to your name by accident._  
**SENT**

**[From Oikawa]  
** **[Sub: Re: previous text]  
** _No problem Shouyou! You sister is quite the rambunctious one isn't she? Haha._  
**READ**

**[To Oikawa]  
** **[Sub: park?]  
** _She really is, I was going to text you asking if you wanted to meet up at the park tomorrow before practice?_  
**SENT**

**[From Oikawa]  
** **[Sub: Re: park?]  
** _Sure why not! Just don't bring Natsu with you I'd rather not relive the experience coach put us through last time with all those suicide drills urgh I was sore for days afterwards._  
**READ**

**[To Oikawa]  
** **[Sub: Re: Re: park?]  
** _Of course those were horrible I hate them so much. See you tomorrow then **Oikawa.**_  
SENT 

**[From Oikawa]  
** **[Sub: Re: Re: Re: park?]  
** _Yep! See ya tomorrow Shou~!_  
**READ**

Hinata let out a sigh of relief that Oikawa had bought the lie, sinking down into his bed and burrowing into his blankets flushing in embarrassment at that nearly disastrous confession though would Oikawa believe him tomorrow now? Pushing that thought out of his head Hinata fell asleep with thoughts of how he was going to confess swirling around inside his head unaware of a disappointed Oikawa staring at his phone screen.

Pouting Oikawa mulled over the reason Hinata had sent him a text saying he had a crush on him, that sounded like what he would say if Takeru done the same to him except he would substitute whoever this 'Kenma' was (who was Kenma? He silently growled, that sounded like a given name rather then a family name) with Iwa-chan because he honestly did love Iwaizumi platonically. Humming softly Oikawa plugged his phone into charge before going to sleep his traitorous brain conjuring thoughts about how Hinata wanted to confess in person tomorrow instead of over the phone, after all why would Hinata want him when he had Iwa-chan or whoever this Kenma was Oikawa thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH IF ONLY YOUR GAY ASS KNEW OIKAWA IF ONLY
> 
> http://tiredsmolgayprince.tumblr.com/post/138204423768/iwaizumi-in-transfers-and-conflicting-opinions
> 
> For laughs and hints at future chapters


	6. Valentine's and White Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For y'alls Thursday souls while I write the next chapter

Hinata always, _always_ gives his friends chocolates on Valentine's even if now that meant getting up even earlier to swing by Karasuno to give them their chocolates before going to Date Tech and his two friends from middle school, schools. Even if it meant spending his allowance to go to Tokyo to make sure Kenma got his on the day and that they were fresh he always gives his friends chocolates on Valentine's.

So well if Oikawa's looked a bit better and tasted a bit better than the rest of the chocolates no one noticed or if they did, like Kyoutani, they didn't comment on it.

* * *

Oikawa prides himself on being able to give nearly everyone of his fans a least one piece of chocolate back on White Day because it would be rude not to even if they wouldn't mind not being able to give them any because of the mass amounts he gets. Prides himself on being able to give nearly all of them back something if he was unable to get chocolate, a book or a ribbon depending on who it was but he prided himself on remembering as many people as possible to give gifts back to.

And well. If Hinata's was one hundred percent more homemade and had a lot more care and thought put into what flavour it was and the packaging no one commented on it. 

~~Though Iwazumi did roll his eyes at Oikawa's chickening out of actually adding the letter he spent hours writing to confess to the orange fuzz ball.~~


	7. A Question, An Answer and Fangirls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls are cruel, fangirls are even crueler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me
> 
> this hasn't been updated or written for so long do to pettiness bc of people on wattpad demanding I update when they want me to

Oikawa hummed cheerfully, rocking on his heels as he sipped his coffee, waiting for Hinata to arrive at the park. Late of course, but he suspected it was either Natsu or sleeping in that caused this lateness, then again Hinata is naturally late for most things that aren't volleyball. Oikawa let out a quiet sigh, twirling his coffee around in the cardboard cup in boredom, his thoughts drifting into dangerous territory. Dangerous territory being Hinata and his cuteness and his probable _boyfriend_ Kenma, it didn't matter Hinata said he loved the other platonically his mind refused to let it go either way.

"Oikawa!" Blinking the brunette turned around, soft smile curling upon his lips at the cute sight of Hinata jogging towards him with messy bed hair. Clearly he had forgotten to brush it before leaving, most likely to preoccupied with being late to the meeting he had planned. "Sorry I'm late haha." Hinata grinned sheepishly up at him, hands resting on his knees as he panted quietly.

"That's okay Shouyou!" His smile was now a beaming grin, it hurt making sure it wouldn't grow into a lovesick expression. Brown eyes shining brightly, his boredom was rapidly replaced with happiness at the sight of his red headed teammate in front of him. "What did you wanna talk about? You were rather stubborn in not telling me what this is about," Oikawa paused, "why are you blushing Shou?" 

_'Maybe he was going to confess and ask him out!'_ Oikawa thought excitedly before his brain decided to remind of every single little reason Hinata would not date him. _**'Your not good enough for him.' 'He'll never want to go out with YOU the amount of girls you flirt with.' 'He has Iwa-chan and whoever Kenma is why would you be important to him for anything besides volleyball?' 'Get real Tooru he's probably straight and even if he wasn't he wouldn't go out with you when Iwaizumi's an option.'**_ The sound of Hinata's worried voice snapped Oikawa out of his self pity party even as one stayed in the front of his mind. _**'He already said he only likes you platonically what makes you think that will change?'**_

"Ah," Oikawa tried smiling but let it drop when Hinata glared at him as if to say don't you dare, "I'm fine Shouyou. I'm fine, now what did you want to ask me?" He chirped trying to change the subject only to wince when Hinata seemed to crumple upon hearing his lies of being fine. "I promise Shouyou I'll be fine okay, maybe right now but I will be fine eventually so don't worry about me and ask your question!" Oikawa cheered.

"Well I don't know if I should," Hinata murmured worriedly, "I mean you looked ready to cry and I don't want to ruin our friendship." He started chewing on his lip, debating whether or not to go through with it before sighing. He might as well after dragging Oikawa out here. "I uh I wanted to know if you'd like to go out sometime," his smile was shaky at best, "like a," Hinata swallows thickly, "like a date?" He finished meekly, ducking his head down to avoid the disgusted look he just _knew_ would spread across Oikawa's face. Regret swelling up in his chest as the silence stretched on for what seemed like hours until Oikawa let out a squeak.

Hinata yelped in fear, and slight excitement as Oikawa picked him up and started spinning around with a giant gleeful grin on his face. Several minutes of twirling later and Hinata had practically turned into a koala so Oikawa wouldn't be able to accidentally drop him in his eutrophic state. Hinata let out a quiet sigh of relief as the brunette set him down gently before hugging him tightly, burrowing his head into Hinata's shoulder with a muffled answer to the red heads question. "Of course Shouyou, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really? You want to go out with me, no jokes?" Hinata asked hopefully, wrapping his arms around Oikawa hesitantly as the brunette hummed happily still nuzzling Hinata's shoulder. "Of course I do Shou, I wouldn't play with your feelings like this. I care about you to much to play with your feelings." Oikawa's reassurances made Hinata relax in the setters arms, a happy grin spreading across his face as he buried his face into Oikawa's neck.

Several minutes later they reluctantly let go of each other, Hinata buzzing happily with a beaming grin and furious blush on his face, cheeks aching slightly from how much he was grinning. Oikawa had a similar grin on his face as he swooped down and pecked Hinata's check, laughing softly when the redheaded spiker started stuttering widely as his blush spread across his face and darkened.

"Your so cute..." Oikawa breathed softly, _'I love you, you know that Shou?'_ he thought silently, chocolate coloured irises full of love and adoration as he stared down at Hinata's flustered expression. Oikawa smiled, a genuine smile not those fake ones he usually had, and gently tugged Hinata in the direction of his favourite cafe for a date. "So cute." He stated again with a content hum. 

'I hope this isn't a dream. I really, really hope this isn't a dream.'

* * *

On Monday Hinata went around skipping everywhere happily with a dopey love struck grin on his face making Kunimi and Kindaichi shuffle away warily at lunch time before he left to get a juice box from the vending machine on the floor below their classroom. Continuing on with his bubbly the world is perfect and wonderful attitude Hinata bounded cheerfully up to the vending machine, rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited for the milk carton to drop.

Humming happily Hinata leaned forward slightly as he bent down to retrieve his beverage, bouncing back up when he grabbed it before stabbing the straw into the little circle of foil. Slurping on the straw he turned around intent on going back to class to continue gushing about his date with Oikawa to Kunimi and Kindaichi only to stop at the sight of the girls who appeared to be waiting for him.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry I'll just move out of your way; your can use the vending machine now I'm done haha." Hinata rambled nervously, shuffling to the side quickly; jumping with a rather loud and scared squeak when the girls cut his exit off. Now that he thought about it, and took time to look at their expressions, they looked angry and not even Kageyama angry where they don't know how to socialise properly but _really_ angry.

It scared him. It terrified him, made him think of his _**father**_ , made him remember why he doesn't want that man in Natsu's life. It makes him remember why he's so supportive whenever his mum gets a date she seems to like, makes him so so terrified and angry and he is pretty sure they're laughing at him as they push him around and mock him. 

'These girls are mean, cruel even,' he thought. Oikawa was dating him so why did it matter to them if they kissed, why does it matter that he's a guy. He wasn't blackmailing Oikawa why would they imply that, did Oikawa set them on him so he's get out of their relationship. Did Oikawa say yes out of pity? A sense of, this person is useful he must stay on the team?

'Should I tell Oikawa? No he's laugh and be pleased, Iwaizumi?' Hinata bit his lip, tasting blood as one of the fans pushed him roughly into the wall. 'I don't want to bother Iwaizumi-san with my problems, he'd probably get mad at Oikawa about it and then the team would be in disarray.'

A scoff broke him out of his thoughts, making him look up at the girls through his hair hoping to look less threatening so that they'd leave him alone. He just wanted to go back to class or the infirmary the infirmary was sounding really appealing to him and his most likely bruised ribs and arms.

"Look at the big baby he can't even take a few hits before he starts crying and calling for mummy but he calls himself a volleyball player? Oikawa-sama must have agreed to date him out of pity surely he wouldn't like such a pitiful athlete." The girl's (maybe the leader?) scathing words made a near silent noise rise in the back of his throat. 

(Besides it wasn't so much the hits he could take those volleyball had done a better job, _his father always done anything physical the best a fact that Hinata quickly learned to hate when he refused to let the man hurt his mother._ It was more the words that hurt, the silent truth that rang through them, a truth that thrummed through a his bones and heart and soul and _**burned him to his core**_. He was worthless, pitiful, useless even he had grown up knowing that, _accepting_ that. But still, still it hurt to hear others not his father point it out and simply laugh at it.)

'I'm crying I don't remember crying?' Hinata furrowed his brows as he discreetly reached up to wipe his face and 'oh, huh I am crying I haven't cried from bullies in a long time though. It's probably because they're most likely correct in Tootoo pity dating me.' He snorted softly to himself, always a pity party with him if you don't distract him from his thoughts.

"What are you laughing at bastard! Huh?" One of the girls snapped angrily, a new girl this time he noticed absently. "Your the one on the floor, the one who has a pity boyfriend I don't see a reason for you to be laughing." Some of the other girls hummed in agreement, glaring at him as his shoulders shook in bitter mirth.

"Oh you know nothing much besides the fact you haven't told me anything I don't know already." Hinata smirked lazily, leaning forward slightly as he propped himself up against the wall to stand up. Unaware of the uneasy and uncomfortable looks the girls were sharing with each other, looks that turned into panicking expression when rushed footsteps sounded around the corner. "I tell myself those things every day after all."

"Hinata? Hinata was that you, Kunimi and Kindaichi got worried and texted me." Hinata let out a quiet huff of breath, blinking hazily as blood dropped down his forehead while the girls scattered rapidly down the hallway quickly but not quick enough so as to not be seen by Iwaizumi.

"Fucking hell Shouyou what'd they do to you kiddo. I gotta get you to the infirmary or maybe a hospital would be better that head injury looks really fucking worrying." Iwaizumi cursed, skidding to a stop in front of where Hinata had slumped back down to the ground from pain and dizziness.

"It hurts Iwaz'mi, m'tired I wanna sleep." Hinata slurred, leaning gratefully on Iwaizumi's shoulder as the raven carefully started to stand him up. "I d'n think I can w'lk 'Zumi, feel to zick and dizzy."

"Shit ok fuck, you can do this Shouyou I get you kiddo we're gonna be alright. _You're gonna be alright Shouyou, I'll get you help._ C'mere brat, I'll carry you to the infirmary so the nurse can see if you need the hospital." Iwaizumi gently cradled a softly crying Hinata in his arms as he started heading to the schools sick bay, only holding back from running to prevent aggravating Hinata's injuries.

"It hurts 'Zumi it hurts a lot make it stop ani-san please make it stop." Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath and sped up at Hinata's subconscious muttering in his zoned out state, it unnerved him to see such a cheerful and bright person in so much pain.

It unnerved Iwaizumi even more that whatever those girls at said to him Hinata told himself all the time, especially when he had come to see the kid as his little brother. A feeling that was apparently reciprocated and he feared with everything he was that Hinata wouldn't last to find that out, after all Hinata was slipping into unconsciousness and Iwaizumi couldn't keep him awake.

"It's okay kiddo we're nearly at the infirmary you'll be fine, ya gotta be fine if not for me for your mother and your sister and Oikawa. Natsu would cry if stayed asleep and you don't wanna sleep through nationals do ya?" Iwaizumi usually never rambled but he couldn't quite stop himself, too worried about whether or not Hinata going unconscious would put him in a coma considering his head injury. 

'Don't worry Shouyou those girls won't go unpunished for what they did and I'm sure Oikawa's gonna flay them with his words and looks alone. I'll help him as soon as I know your alright, shit Kunimi and Kindaichi are gonna feel so guilty for not offering to go with you to the vending machine and Matsukawa's going to freak out.'

"Fucking hell kiddo, Yahaba, Kyoutani and Hanamaki are going to kill those fangirls and I can't even trust myself or Watari to stop them getting themselves chucked in jail for manslaughter." Iwaizumi muttered, stumbling when the redhead in his arms let out a suspiciously amused wheeze at his worried rambling.

"S'okay Karasuno and Kenma'll stop 'em cause they'll want the fangirls to suffer by seeing how happy I make Tootoo and how happy he makes me by just being together. Though Kageyama and Tsukki might try to kill them pretty sure Tsukki knows how to get away with murder he's just got that attitude to 'em ya'know ani." The pain was making Hinata speak his thoughts aloud without filtering Iwaizumi decided after hearing that Karasuno's number 11 would be able to kill a man and get away with it. For his sanity's sake he refuses to believed otherwise.

"Then be prepared for them and the rest of the team to try and smother you in affection," Iwaizumi huffed out a short worried laugh, "Kyoutani will probably take it upon himself to guard you and snarl at all of Trashykawa's fans. He'll truly be living up to that stupid nickname Oikawa gave him them, what was it? Mad Dog-chan." 

"Wait, that tall blondie lets you call him Tsukki? That seems unlike him." Iwaizumi asked, voice full of scepticism and disbelief as well as a slight tone of laughter and relief. Relief because he could see the infirmary doors.

"Nah but he doesn't know I call'im that s'kay." That response made Iwaizumi snort loudly before he could stop himself causing Hinata to grin up at him before cringing as what was probably another wave of pain it the small spiker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again pls don't kill me for the angst


	8. Chapter 8

this will be taken down, rewritten and placed on my new account tiredsmolprince under the same name with the same tags

**Author's Note:**

> I will work on this as much as possible during my free time but I do have end of year exams coming up so please be paitent with me.
> 
> Hah I couldn't handle not adopting the Oihina fic lmao


End file.
